Rekka Den
by Yami Flo
Summary: Basée sur le style des dramas CD. Ryo avait une vie qu'il adorait, qu'il jugeait parfaite comme elle était. Mais une visite de son père et l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage peuvent tout remettre en question... FINIE !
1. Stage 1 : Prologue : La Fiancée

Auteur : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Hajime Yadata, sauf Wakamori Yoshino. Ca, c'est mon personnage.

_Cette histoire reprend le principe des dramas. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'un drama, me direz-vous ? Il s'agit tout simplement d'un CD comportant principalement des dialogues, voir quelques chansons. Il en existe 4 pour Yoroiden Samourai Troopers, à savoir : Tenku Den, Kourin Den, Suiko Den et Tsuki. Si les trois premières sont centrées sur Touma, Seiji et Shin, Tsuki regroupe à la fois Shuu et Ryo._

_Cela m'a fait drôle de ne pas en trouver une particulière pour chacun d'eux. J'ai donc décidé d'en créer un centré sur Ryo. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser..._

_Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, j'en ferais une sur Shuu...Ou même les Mashos, tiens !_

_En attendant, bonne lecture !_

**Stage 1 : Prologue : La Fiancée**

_Ryo (monologue) :_

_Mon nom est Sanada Ryo. J'ai actuellement quinze ans, et je suis le porteur de l'armure de Rekka. Je suis un peu le leader non officiel de notre groupe. C'est peut-être pour cela, mais j'ai tendance à beaucoup prendre sur moi. Dès que mes amis ont un problème, je m'en sens responsable._

_Ma famille est plutôt spéciale. Ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais encore très jeune, environ cinq ans. Mon père est photographe animalier, et je le vois rarement à la maison. Je sais qu'il m'aime beaucoup, et il m'écrit souvent, mais parfois, c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui. Je vis avec mes grands-parents paternels. Je n'ai ni frères, ni sœurs, et aucun de mes parents n'en avait non plus. Quant aux parents de ma mère…Je ne les ai rencontré qu'une seule fois, et depuis, je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles. C'est un peu comme s'ils n'existaient pas. La famille se réduit donc à nous quatre._

_Comme j'ai grandi seul, je ne suis pas souvent à l'aise dans les situations sociales. Pourtant, quand mes amis ou les personnes auxquelles je tiens ont un souci, je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour leur redonner le sourire. J'adore la nature. J'y passe beaucoup de temps avec Byakuen, mon ami tigre. Il m'a aidé plusieurs fois au cours de mon enfance et, quand je suis devenu plus tard l'un des Samourai Troopers, il ne m'a plus quitté. J'en suis heureux. Mes grands-parents et mon père ont été moins ravis que moins par l'intrusion de l'immense fauve dans ma vie, mais ils l'acceptent. Ils pensent qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de la part d'une personne à qui j'ai rendu service. Ce n'est peut-être pas totalement faux…_

_Lorsque j'ai rencontré les autres pour la première fois…J'étais exalté. Je me sentais si proche d'eux ! Ce n'est pas que je n'avais jamais eu d'amis avant, non. Après tout, j'allais à l'école, même si elle était loin, et j'avais lié des relations, mais…Avec les autres, j'étais à l'aise. Parfois, c'est un peu dur pour moi de concilier toutes leurs personnalités. Ils sont si différents…Mais c'est peut-être pour cela que nous nous entendons si bien._

_J'aimais ma vie comme elle était. Certes, les choses n'étaient pas toujours faciles, mais je m'y étais habitué. Pour moi, les choses étaient merveilleuses, et après la dernière bataille contre Arago, j'espérais que rien ne changerait. J'avais tord. Cela se passa quelques temps après l'arrivée de la mère de Touma…_

_Bruits de font d'aéroport._

**Ryo :** Il devrait déjà être là !

**Shuu :** Tu sembles très nerveux. Tu devrais te calmer, tu sais.

**Ryo :** Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que…je ne l'aie presque pas revu en un an, et c'est à peine s'il a écrit. J'ai un peu peur, je crois.

**Shin :** C'est insensé. C'est ton père, après tout, Ryo, il ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup changé. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne le vois pas plus souvent.

**Ryo :** Mon père est photographe, et il passe le plus clair de son temps en expédition dans divers pays. Il ne rentre pas souvent à la maison. C'est pour ça que je vis avec mes grands-parents.

**Shin :** C'est un peu triste.

**Ryo :** C'est bon, je m'y suis habitué maintenant. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, j'ai plus de chance que Touma. Après tout, j'ai de la famille pour s'occuper de moi et me soutenir. Lui a plus de mal avec ses parents constamment occupés et son manque d'autres relatifs.

**Shuu :** Au fait, nous n'avons jamais vu ton père, même en photographie. Comment allons-nous le reconnaître ?

**Ryo :** Eh bien, il doit faire à peu près un mètre quatre vingt, il a les yeux bruns, mais à part ça, il me ressemble de manière frappante.

**Voix d'homme non loin des trois amis :** Ravi de te l'entendre dire, Ryo-kun.

**Ryo :** Papa ! Bon retour à la maison, Papa !

**Père de Ryo :** Je ne pensais pas que je t'avais autant manqué.

**Ryo :** Bien sur que si ! J'étais inquiet, je ne recevais plus aucune nouvelle de ta part !

**Père de Ryo :** Je suis désolé, mais j'étais tellement plongé dans mon travail que j'en ai oublié d'écrire. Pardonne-moi.

**Ryo :** Bien sur.

**Père de Ryo :** Se sont tes amis ?

**Ryo :** Oui, ils ont tenus à m'accompagner à l'aéroport pour te prendre. Voici Rei Faun Shuu et Mouri Shin.

**Père de Ryo :** Watashi no namae wa Sanada Ryuuichi. Hajimemashite.

**Shin et Shuu :** Kochira koso yoroshiku.

**Shin :** Ryo n'avait pas tord en disant que vous lui ressembliez. J'ai l'impression de le voir avec vingt ans de plus.

**Ryuuichi :** Sauf que mon petit guerrier a hérité des yeux de sa mère.

**Shuu :** Ce n'est pas plus mal. Je veux dire, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer avec des yeux d'une autre couleur.

**Ryuuichi :** Eh bien Ryo-kun, tu as des amis très sympathiques. Je suis heureux pour toi.

**Ryo :** Hai. Papa, je sais que tu viens juste d'arriver, mais nous devrions partir au plus vite, sinon nous ne pourrons jamais troué de taxi.

**Ryuuichi :** Rien ne presse, mon fils. Nous avons tout notre temps. Et puis, il faut que je t'annonces quelque chose de très important.

**Ryo :** Ah bon ? Quoi ?

**Voix de femme :** Ryuuchi-kun ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

**Ryuuichi :** Oui ! Par ici !

_Bruit de talons aiguilles sur le carrelage._

**Ryo :** Papa ? Qui est cette femme ? C'est une amie à toi ?

**Ryuuichi :** Oui. On peut dire cela.

**Femme :** Watashi no namae wa Wakamori Yoshino. Yoroshiku o-negai shimasu.

**Ryo, Shin et Shuu :** Hajimemashite.

**Shuu, à l'oreille de Shin :** Elle est vraiment mignonne. Dommage qu'il y ait les lunettes…

**Shin :** Chut !

**Ryo :** Wakamori-san, êtes-vous l'assistante de mon père ? Il ne m'avait pas dit que quelqu'un devait l'accompagner.

**Yoshino :** Non, non, pas du tout. Je ne travaille pas avec ton père, même si c'est par ce biais que je l'ai rencontré. (_à Ryuuichi_) Tu avais raison, Ryu-kun, il te ressemble beaucoup.

**Ryuuichi :** J'en suis flatté, ma chère.

**Yoshino :** Ryuuichi, tu ne crois pas que des présentations et une explication plus claire s'imposent ?

**Ryuuichi :** Oh, oui, bien sur. Ryo, permet moi de te présenter Yoshino-chan. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais te la présenter, mais les circonstances n'étaient pas favorables. Mais maintenant, tout va pour le mieux.

**Ryo :** Papa, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

**Ryuuichi :** Je vais me remarier, Ryo. Yoshino va devenir ta belle-mère.

**Ryo :** NANI !


	2. Stage 2 : L'Incompréhension du Fils

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général. Inspiré par les dramas CD ; cette histoire n'est composée que de dialogues.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers et la propriété de Hajime Yadata. Je ne fais que lui emprunter pour cette histoire.

**Stage 2 : L'Incompréhension Du Fils**

_Bruit d'une porte qui claque. Une horloge sonne._

**Ryo :** Je n'y crois pas ! Comment…comment peut-il oser ? Sans m'en avoir parlé ?

**Shin :** Ryo, calme-toi, et réfléchis une seconde. Tu es certain qu'il n'avait rien mentionné avant ? Ni à toi, ni à tes grands-parents ? Peut-être lorsque nous étions tous à Shinjuku, avec Nasutei ?

**Ryo :** Certain. Papa n'a pas appelé à la maison depuis des mois, et certainement pas lors de l'apparition d'Arago. J'ai appelé Grand-mère pour le confirmer.

**Shin :** Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire, Ryo. C'est formidable, tout de même. Ton père a enfin réussi à faire son deuil, et c'est plutôt bon signe…

**Ryo :** TAIS-TOI ! Il est entrain de trahir Maman ! Il n'a pas le droit !

**Shin :** Ryo…

_Ryo : J'avais mal. Vraiment mal. Et surtout, j'avais peur. Enfant, mon père n'avait aucun secret à me cacher. Il me disait tout. Il affirmait que jamais personne ne pourrait remplacer Kyoko, sa femme, ma mère. Je l'avais cru. Et, brusquement, je découvrais qu'il m'avait menti. Pourquoi Papa n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi avait-il pris cette décision, sans en parler à personne ? Mes Grands-parents, prévenus par téléphone, approuvaient totalement l'idée, ravis de voir leur fils se trouver une nouvelle épouse. Comme si Maman n'avait jamais rien signifier pour eux ! Une autre émotion se mettait à envahir mon cœur, la colère et, par extension, la haine. Colère envers mon père, pour avoir trahi sa parole. Haine envers cette femme, pour s'infiltrer dans nos vies._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Hôtel où sont descendus le père de Ryo et sa fiancée._

**Ryuuichi :** Ryo ? Yoshino et moi allons au restaurant…

**Ryo :** Oh, bien. Surtout, ne rentrez pas trop tard.

**Ryuuichi :** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Ryo ? Tu es fort désagréable depuis que je suis rentré. Aurais-tu un problème ?

**Yoshino :** Ryo-kun ? Il y a un souci ? Tu sais, je suis là pour en parler, alors…

**Ryo :** Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Laissez moi en paix !

**Ryuuichi **: Ryo ! Ce ne sont pas des manières de parler à ta mère ! Présente-lui des excuses ! Immédiatement !

**Yoshino :** Ryuuichi, ce n'est pas la peine…

**Ryo :** Ce n'est pas ma mère ! Ma mère est morte ! Tu n'as pas le droit de la remplacer par cette femme ! Tu n'es qu'un traître !

_Sifflement. Bruit d'une gifle._

**Ryo :** Itai !

**Ryuuichi :** Yoshino est ta future mère ! Respecte la en tant que tel !

**Yoshino :** Ryuuichi ! Ryo, montre moi ta joue…

**Ryo :** Laissez-moi tranquille !

_Bruit de course. Une porte qui claque._

**Yoshino :** Ryo ! Oh, Kami-sama, je le savais, nous aurions du le lui avouer beaucoup plus tôt…Il fait nuit noire, et les rues ne sont pas sures pour un enfant de son âge. Ryuuichi, il faut aller le chercher.

**Ryuuichi :** Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

**Yoshino :** Tu as fait une erreur qui pourrait en coûter beaucoup à ton seul fils ! Dépêches-toi de me suivre !


	3. Stage 3 : Rencontre Nocturne

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Dialogues : inspirés par les dramas CD

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers appartient à Hajime Yadata ; seul le personnage de Wakamori Yoshino est à moi.

**Stage 3 : Rencontre Nocturne**

_Ryo : Je ne pouvais pas croire que mon père m'avait giflé. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait levé la main sur moi. J'étais confus et surtout, j'étais blessé par son attitude. Malgré le peu de place qu'il tenait parfois dans ma vie, je l'adorais. Pourtant, mes certitudes étaient remises en question maintenant. Est-ce qu'il me détestait ? Est-ce que j'allais le voir disparaître de ma vie, maintenant ? J'en étais à ce stade de réflexions quand…_

**Ryo :** Où est-ce que je suis ? Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit…Il faudrait que je rentre à l'hôtel avant que Papa ne s'énerve. Voyons…dans quelle direction se trouve-t-il ?

_Bruits de pas. Ricanements._

**Voyou 3 :** Eh, les gars ! Regardez un peu ce qu'on a là.

**Voyou 1 :** C'est dangereux de se balader seul dans le coin, petit.

**Voyou 2 : **Surtout à cette heure. Tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres.

**Ryo :** Désolé…Je vais partir.

**Voyou 3 :** Déjà ? Je ne crois pas.

**Voyou 2 :** Ne bouges pas !

**Voyou 1:** Donne nous ton fric, et on ne te fera pas de mal.

**Voyou 3 :** Pas de trop, en tout cas.

_Ricanements_

_Ryo : Je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon armure. C'était des humains, pas des youjas, et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me faire découvrir, pas plus que je ne pouvais les tuer. Même si j'étais un guerrier, je n'avais rien d'un tueur. Qu'auraient fait les autres à ma place ? Shu aurait certainement voulu se battre, Shin se serait plié à leurs exigences pour qu'ils le laissent en paix, Touma aurait songé à un plan pour s'en sortir, et Seiji…il aurait certainement cherché à un moyen de les maîtriser. Dans tous les cas, mes amis auraient su comment réagir. Et surtout, ils auraient su comment éviter de se mettre dans cette situation. Mais même sans armure, je n'étais pas homme à me laisser faire sans rien dire._

**Ryo :** Peut importe votre nombre, je suis déterminé à me battre !

**Voyou 1 :** Eh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait, le chaton.

**Voyou 2 :** Ah ouais ? Ben je crois qu'on va vite lui faire passer l'envie de jouer au plus malin…

_Bruit d'un revolver qu'on arme._

**Yoshino :** Que personne ne bouge ! Eloignez-vous du gamin, et il ne vous arrivera rien !

**Ryo :** Wa…Wakamori-san ?

**Voyou 1:** Qui c'est, cette nana ?

**Yoshino :** Une femme qui n'aime pas se répéter. Maintenant, disparaissez, avant que je m'énerve vraiment et qu'il n'y ait un joli trou dans votre crâne.

**Voyou 2 :** Bordel ! Où est-ce qu'elle a trouvé un flingue ?

**Voyou 3 :** On s'en fiche ! Barrons-nous !

_Bruits de pas de course. Tintement métallique. Claquement de talons._

**Yoshino :** Ryo, daijoobu desu ka ?

**Ryo :** …haï…

**Yoshino :** Merci Kami-Sama ! J'avais peur de ne pas te retrouver ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?

**Ryo :** Iye…

**Yoshino :** Es-tu capable de donner une réponse de plus d'un mot ?

**Ryo :** Bien sûr ! …Papa n'est pas avec vous ?

**Yoshino :** Non, nous nous sommes séparés il y a un moment pour te chercher. On a pensé que ce serait pour le mieux, après tout, nous n'arrivions pas à te remettre la main dessus.

**Ryo :** Nani ?

**Yoshino :** Tu as disparu depuis plus d'une heure. Ton père et moi courrons les rues depuis que tu es parti. Tu lui as fait une belle peur…Et à moi aussi, du reste. Bon sang, mais à quoi pensais-tu ! Ces types avaient des couteaux ! Ils auraient pu te tuer !

**Ryo :** Vous avez un revolver ! Vous aussi vous auriez pu les tuer ! Et en plus, c'est illégal au Japon !

**Yoshino :** J'y suis allée au bluff, petit, sinon, ils auraient fini par faire un geste inconsidéré. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'arme, c'est en règle. J'en ai besoin dans mon boulot…Au fait, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi agressif à mon encontre, tu sais. Je ne mords pas…sauf si je suis provoquée, bien entendu.

**Ryo :** Hum !

**Yoshino :** Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ne pas m'apprécier. Tu es aussi peu patient que ton père. Sur ce point, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup trop.

**Ryo :** Quoi que vous puissiez penser…Je crois qu'il faut que je rentre maintenant. Merci pour m'avoir aider…

**Yoshino :** Non. Nous ne rentrons pas.

**Ryo :** Lâchez moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

**Yoshino :** Inutile de paniquer, Ryo-kun. Je vais te lâcher dans un moment. Simplement, je te demande de m'écouter. Je ne dis pas que nous n'allons pas rejoindre ton père. Je dis simplement que nous allons attendre un moment avant cela.

**Ryo :** Mais pourquoi ?

**Yoshino :** Parce que je pense que nous allons d'abord devoir parler, tous les deux. Il y a un café à deux pas. Si je t'invite, tu promets de ne pas t'enfuir en courant ?

**Ryo :** Si vous me lâchez, pourquoi pas ?

**Yoshino :** C'est exactement ce que je voulais t'entendre dire.


	4. Stage 4 : Au Coin D'Un Bar

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général ; dialogues. Histoire basée sur les dramas CD.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Trooper est la propriété de Hajime Yadate. Je ne possède que le personnage de Wakamori Yoshino.

**Stage 4 : Au Coin D'un Bar**

_Fond musical, jazz ; rires ; conversations de fond._

**Ryo :** Alors ? Pourquoi avez-vous un revolver ?

**Yoshino :** Tu dois t'en douter, non ?

**Ryo :**…Vous faites parti de la police, c'est ça ?

**Yoshino :** Exact ; Wakamori Yoshino, inspecteur au Département des Enquêtes Criminelles, à ton servie, Ryo-chan.

**Ryo :** Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Seuls…

**Yoshino :** Seuls tes parents le font, je sais. On me l'a dit.

**Ryo :** C'est Papa qui vous en a parlé…

_Bruit de musique dans le fond. Bruit d'un verre qu'on repose sur le comptoir ; rires_

**Yoshino :** Oui. Ryuuichi m'a souvent parlé beaucoup de toi ces derniers temps. Il était inquiet car il ne te voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant.

**Ryo :** …vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

**Yoshino :** Presque deux ans.

**Ryo :** Deux ans !

**Yoshino :** Je compte le temps depuis notre première rencontre. Mais en terme de couple, il a seulement commencé à me faire la court depuis un an. Avant, on se voyait comme ça, de temps en temps. Je pensais qu'il t'en aurait parlé, mais apparemment, il n'en a pas eu le bon sens.

**Ryo :** Comment…Comment avez-vous rencontré mon père ?

**Yoshino :** Ah, ça…C'est toute une histoire. Pour être franche, la première fois où je l'ai vu, c'était dans un bar comme celui-ci.

**Ryo :** Il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, tout de même ?

**Yoshino :** Non, rassures-toi, je n'étais pas en service. Je passais une soirée avec des amis, et lui aussi. Mais aucun de nous n'avait vraiment la tête à s'amuser, je crois. Moi, j'avais perdu un collègue récemment, et ton père…C'était son anniversaire de mariage, alors, il déprimait. On s'est assis au bar, et bon…on a discuté, on a pris quelques verres, on a parlé de nos boulots, de nos vies…Ton père était ivre à la fin de la soirée, et j'ai demandé à le ramener chez lui pour ne pas troubler la fête. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait. A cette époque, il louait un appartement quelque part à Osaka. Cette nuit-là, inquiet qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, je ne l'ai pas quitté. Mais il n'a rien fait, il a juste parlé, parlé…

**Ryo :** Il vous a dit qu'il été veuf ? Qu'il avait un fils ?

**Yoshino :** Ne sois pas agressif, gamin. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, il me l'a dit. Mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup de toi. Au début, tout du moins. Il me parlait seulement de Kyoko.

**Ryo :** Maman…

**Yoshino :** Oui. Ta mère. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Pour être honnête, j'ai été jalouse de cette femme à qui, même morte, il demeurait fidèle.

**Yoshino :** Tranquillise-toi, Ryo-chan. Je dois bien être la seule personne sur qui il ait posé les yeux depuis ta mère. Et cela, uniquement parce qu'il avait un peu bu et avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas le revoir après.

**Ryo :** Vraiment ?

**Yoshino :** Mon boulot ne me laisse pas trop le temps de me consacrer à des relations sentimentales. Imagine ma surprise lorsque, deux semaines après, il s'est mis à m'attendre à la sortie du commissariat. Il avait une drôle de mine.

**Ryo :** Laissez moi deviner : Il avait encore ses sacs en main et son appareil photo autour du cou, il portait des vêtements froissés et s'était mal rasé.

**Yoshino :** Tout à fait.

**Ryo :** Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il est parfois peu soigneux.

**Yoshino :** J'en ai fait l'expérience.

**Ryo :**…Je suis désolé.

**Yoshino :** Désolé de quoi ?

**Ryo :** D'être parti comme ça.

**Yoshino :** Je doute franchement que ton père t'en veuille. Il t'aime trop pour rester fâché bien longtemps contre toi. Et pour moi…Je serais mal placé pour te faire des reproches. Quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai vécu une histoire similaire.

**Ryo :** Pardon ?

**Yoshino :** Lorsque j'étais enfant, mes parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de moi. Ils étaient trop pris par leurs boulots, et je restais souvent très seule. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec mon Grand-père. C'était un homme que j'adorais. Ma Grand-mère était morte depuis des années, et je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu. Cela m'était égal, parce que je trouvais ma vie formidable comme elle l'était.

**Ryo :** C'est…exactement comme moi.

**Yoshino :** Et puis, un jour, il m'a annoncé qu'il allait se remarier avec une femme beaucoup plus jeune, à peine plus âgée que ma mère, en fait. J'ai très mal pris la chose. Oh, je n'ai jamais fugué, comme toi, mais pendant des mois, j'ai refusé de le voir, ou même de lui parler. J'avais l'impression qu'il me trahissait. Et ça faisait mal, vraiment. Cette femme qu'il a prise en seconde noce, je n'ai jamais pu l'accepter. Jusqu'à la mort de Grand-père, je l'ai haïs du plus profond de mon âme.

**Ryo :** Cette femme…Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

**Yoshino :** Ma famille continue à l'entretenir. Je la vois de temps en temps. On passe beaucoup de temps à parler. Disons que, à défaut d'autre chose, on a réussi à s'entendre. Mais pendant des années, sans même le savoir, j'ai vraiment fais souffrir ma famille par mon attitude. Ryo, je ne tiens pas à te voir commettre les mêmes erreurs que moi. Si tu n'aimes pas que ton père et moi nous fréquentions, alors je couperais court à notre relation.

**Ryo :** Mais…Pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous l'aimiez ?

**Yoshino :** Mais je l'aime. Seulement Ryo, si on aime vraiment une personne, il faut savoir faire passer son bonheur avant le notre. C'est dur, parfois, et ça fait mal, mais si c'est nécessaire, alors on ne peut que serrer les dents et accepter. Si tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie, alors je comprendrais.

**Ryo :**…Je veux d'abord en parler à Papa. Je crois…je crois qu'il faut vraiment que nous ayons une conversation avant de décider de quoique ce soit.

**Yoshino :** A ton aise. Tu viens ? Il y a une sacrée trotte jusqu'à l'hôtel.

**Ryo :** J'arrive.

_Ryo : Ma conduite était vraiment puérile. Dans cette histoire, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Yoshino, par contre, était prête à sacrifier son bonheur pour que Papa et moi soyons ensemble. Et cela faisait mal. J'en étais honteux. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi mon père avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle ressemblait à Maman. Pas physiquement, non, mais elle avait la même volonté en elle. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment le droit de me dresser entre eux ? Est-ce que j'avais le droit d'être aussi égoïste ? J'étais dans le doute, et c'était peut-être la pire chose possible._


	5. Stage 5 : Epilogue : Un Jour

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Dialogues ; histoire inspirée par les dramas CD.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le personnage de Wakamori Yoshino. Le reste des personnages est à Hajime Yadate.

**Stage 5 : Epilogue ; Un Jour…**

**Shin :** Alors, Ryo ? Comment étaient ces quelques jours avec ton père ?

**Ryo :** Pas mal.

**Shuu :** Et…Wakamori-san ?

**Ryo :** Cela s'est arrangé. Ce n'est plus un problème.

**Shin :** Tu veux dire que… ?

**Ryo :** Haï.

_Silence uniquement troublé par des discussions de fond._

**Ryo :** Je vais officiellement avoir une belle-mère.

**Shuu :** Félicitation, vieux ! A quand le mariage ?

**Ryo :** Cet hiver si tout va bien. Je dois dire que…Yoshino-san n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais. Je suis heureux que mon père ait trouvé une personne comme elle.

**Shin :** Je pensais que tu étais tout à fait contre son intrusion dans sa vie ?

**Ryo :** Je te l'ai dit, elle n'est pas comme je l'aurais cru…

**Shuu :** Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas déménager ?

**Ryo :** Oh…Je suis bien chez mes Grands-parents ou chez Nasutei. Yoshino a son travail, elle ne pourra pas être mutée avant un moment. Papa est souvent en voyage, cela ne risque pas de changer du jour au lendemain. Il est prévu que nous prenions un appartement à Tokyo où nous vivrons tous les trois, mais c'est encore à l'état de projet. Pour l'instant, nos vies ne changent pas. Donc non, ce n'est pas maintenant que vous allez être débarrassé de moi.

**Shuu :** Tu lui as parlé de Byakuen ?

**Ryo :** Pas encore. J'espère aborder le sujet en douceur avec ma nouvelle Maman.

**Shin :** Tu es à l'aise avec l'idée de devoir l'appeler Maman ?

**Ryo :** Je n'aurais pas à le faire si je n'en ai pas envie. On en a discuté tous les trois. Ce fut long et fastidieux, mais au final, tout le monde est tombé d'accord. Pour être franc, c'est mon père qui a fait le plus de bruit à cette idée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Yoshino lui donne une tape derrière la tête…

**Shuu :** J'ai dans l'idée que tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec elle dans le coin.

**Ryo :** Je crois bien. Elle m'a déjà proposé plusieurs sorties au cinéma ou dans des parcs d'attractions.

**Shuu :** Veinard !

**Ryo : **Si tu le dit ! Mais vous savez ce qui me plait le plus dans ce remariage ? C'est l'idée qu'avec un peu de chance, j'aurai peut-être des frères et sœurs.

**Shuu :** Ne parles pas de malheur !

_Rires._

**Ryo :** Aller, faut qu'on y aille. Touma et Seiji doivent nous attendre.

**Shin et Shuu :** Haï !

_**Fin**_

Et voilà, cette histoire est finalement terminée...

C'est la première fois que je m'essayais à ce style, j'espère que cela vous aura plus !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires !


End file.
